


Focus on Me

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 不知道是哪時開始，他發現只要出其不意地回過頭，有八成的機率可以捉到朴珍榮從自己身上移開的眼神。有時候那哥也不躲，看著他像是猶豫了下，故意露出耐人尋味的表情。想起來那些眼神各不相同，可是從來都很熟悉。
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 12





	Focus on Me

金有謙在化妝間裡仰起臉，他不用睜開眼都知道朴珍榮在看他，最近好像成了一種習慣。

不知道是哪時開始，他發現只要出其不意地回過頭，有八成的機率可以捉到朴珍榮從自己身上移開的眼神。有時候那哥也不躲，看著他像是猶豫了下，故意露出耐人尋味的表情。想起來那些眼神各不相同，可是從來都很熟悉。

親密的、疏離的，帶著一點玩笑卻又相當真摯。

朴珍榮是這樣的人。

金有謙時常想，是因為三歲的差異嗎？讓他跟朴珍榮可以顯得個性如此迥異。說實話沒有人是相似的，可是怎麼會連一點點相像的地方都找不到呢。

他們在幾天前小小起了爭執，事實上這幾年已經不那麼常發生了，十幾歲的時候他們還沒那麼熟悉彼此的稜角，隨便就能在幾句話裡鬧起來好幾天都不愉快。然而他沒想到即使是這個年紀還是會因為瑣事僵持不下，真的只是瑣事，他想，有時朴珍榮會在奇怪的地方比他還執著，而他不知道原因。

梳化即將結束時他聽見朴珍榮的方向有了動靜，猜測是他先站起來離開，卻在睜開眼時得到了否定的答案。朴珍榮站在他的身後，從鏡子裡頭對上他的雙眼。金有謙有些困惑，想問究竟怎麼了，那人開口卻是無關緊要的事情。

要訂餐，你想吃什麼？

他扁了扁嘴，這哥就是不願承認自己理虧。

他摸不透朴珍榮想要從他這裡得到什麼。

也說不清自己想要跟這個人維持怎樣的關係。

下午他們有個網路節目的錄製，晚上是大型戶外音放，金有謙抓不到時間跟朴珍榮好好講些什麼，他在攝影棚裡站在朴珍榮的左手邊，說話時那人下意識地抓住他的衣袖。他看了他一眼，又對上視線。

朴珍榮對他微笑，在攝影機前偶爾那種帶點故意討人厭的意思，他就忍不住要嚎叫。珍榮哥、珍榮哥一直都這樣子，然後朴珍榮就會做出委屈的反應。他想起漢江，午後的漢江在某個時刻會顯得閃閃發亮，像是在水平面底下藏有寶藏。就像現在，這個人的眼神也一樣閃爍，唯一不同的是他根本藏不住任何東西。

攝影機關起來的時候朴珍榮放開捉住他的手，金有謙試圖窺伺他的表情，想要找到某些他想說卻又未說出口的事實。很奇怪的是他明明看懂了那裡有東西，卻又無法理解那些究竟是什麼。

珍榮哥太複雜了，他脫口抱怨，為什麼可以今天對我好，明天又討人厭得要命。

那是愛啊，笑意從朴珍榮的眼裡閃過，勾起的嘴唇卻又不懷好心。

啊，我真的討厭你。他咕噥著，朴珍榮就用一貫的方式瞇起眼睛。

不，你是要說我愛你。

他很快就將是日的不愉快拋諸腦後，他們向來如此，無意義的爭執就放在原地，不要拖沓著度日。朴珍榮在巡迴期間問他要不要一起編某一首歌的編舞，事實上是已經申請下來了，朴珍榮盯著他的樣子太狡猾，像是有著十足的把握，他知道他是對的，因為當那哥摘下一邊耳機抬起頭喊，有謙哪，他其實很難拒絕任何那人提出的邀約。

共同作業意味著在休息時亦要長時間共處，朴珍榮的模式開關切換得很迅速，可以上一秒鐘還在整理舞步，下一秒就枕著他的大腿躺下來理直氣壯地說要閉目養神。金有謙無奈地任他把臉頰貼上大腿，直到坐姿僵硬兩腿痠麻。朴珍榮沒有真的睡著，在他比劃著想動作時手指輕輕點在膝蓋上，打著節拍就發癢。金有謙低下頭，視線就迎了上來。

他們都愣了愣，然後他先反應過來，按著朴珍榮的肩膀輕輕落在嘴角。朴珍榮掙扎著坐起來，看上去卻一臉懊惱。啊，你真的是......，話沒說完他又湊過去，終於完成一次親吻。

你真是隨心所欲，朴珍榮狼狽地指責，金有謙只是聳肩。他不跟他爭辯，因為珍榮哥沒有什麼時候是說不過他的。

可是朴珍榮卻又只是安靜地靠上他的肩膀，這次真的安生地睡著。

我喜歡哥，他小聲地說，就是喜歡而已。

金有謙知道朴珍榮在玩笑中包裹著真心，像是手裡藏著的糖，不會輕易交給他。可是當他伸手去搶的時候那哥又會露出訝異的表情。好像沒有料到他已經不是只會哭泣的小孩子了，朴珍榮會驚訝地抬起頭來。他從他的表情中讀得出你怎麼已經長那麼大了，之類的情緒可是沒有一次這哥會真的說出口。他會省略掉很多，說，有謙長大了，逃走的方式太不高明。金有謙低下頭來，朴珍榮在沉默中走向他，而他只是順從地接受哥哥用造成窒息的方式與力道笨拙的擁抱。

哥應該要誠實一點，他含糊地抗議，朴珍榮就露出為難的表情。像你這樣誠實嗎？他問，金有謙便點頭。不可以嗎？

朴珍榮說沒有不可以，但是你先。

他說好，那哥先抓好我的手。

有謙啊，你知道我很珍惜你的對吧，朴珍榮永遠只會那樣說。他一點都沒把弦外之音藏好，於是在他聽起來就有些浮躁。你應該說，有謙啊我愛你，就像你愛我那樣多。他控訴，聽上去太委屈了，朴珍榮就又有些意外地看向他。他無聲地盯著他，一點也不掩藏催促之意，於是哥哥就只能嘆口氣張開雙手。

有謙啊，我愛你，朴珍榮說。比你愛我還要多。

還不夠確切。哥知道我的意思吧，他急切地追問。朴珍榮看著他，在轉瞬消失的躊躇中，還是他先走向他。珍榮哥是膽小鬼，他恨恨地說，朴珍榮有些愕然，卻又笑了出來。

我知道，朴珍榮說，你才是傻瓜。

你是我最重要的東西，抓在手裡怕捏壞，捧著又怕摔下來；你是太陽，我總是想要靠得更近一點。告訴我，有謙，朴珍榮問，你也像我這樣過於珍視而感到害怕嗎？金有謙感到有什麼梗在喉嚨，他迅速點頭，深恐下一秒鐘那人又要當作玩笑一樣帶過。

然而這次沒有，朴珍榮向他又走近了一步，直到雙手可以環住他的膀臂。

當怦通怦通的心跳聲過於鼓譟，他發現自己終於得到了那塊糖。

**Author's Note:**

> 謙謙日快樂，希望你永遠健康平安又甜蜜。  
一直跟哥哥吵吵鬧鬧開開心心！
> 
> #FocusOnYugyeomDay


End file.
